Yesterday is Ending
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: It was just a bit of fun at first, a way to escape. But when Remus' feelings for Sirius escalate into what he can only assume is love, his relationship becomes harder to hide from James and Peter. Wolfstar. Angst with a happy ending. DifferentHouse!AU. Warnings for language.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Other prompts are listed below. :)**

 **Health and Fitness Task 1: Write about someone running away from something**

 **Please Note: This is a DifferentHouse!AU**

 **Word Count: 3774**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

Remus pulled himself through the trapdoor that lead to the Astronomy Tower, looking around anxiously.

"Thank Merlin. I thought you'd never come."

Remus turned around and sighed when he saw his lover. The stars were bright tonight, and Sirius seemed to be standing directly under the one he shared a name with. His long, dark hair tumbled gracefully down to his broad shoulders, and his mischievous grin filled his grey eyes.

Remus walked over to the Slytherin, his own blue-trimmed robes flying about him in the wind. The Ravenclaw grinned broadly. "I got a little caught up. You know how James is."

"Clingy?"

Remus laughed. " _Protective._ " His smile dimmed. "He's starting to suspect, you know, and I don't blame him. I've been gone nearly every night this week. He thinks I'm seeing some sweetheart."

Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple. "He's not wrong, though."

Remus hummed in agreement. "We need to be careful, though. He's a Hufflepuff—they're damn stubborn. I can't deny forever."

"We'll figure something out," Sirius promised. "But until then… how was your day?"

Remus shrugged. "Like it usually is. You?"

Sirius grinned, running his hands through Remus' brown hair. "I missed you."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We should fix that, shouldn't we?"

They talked through the night, stealing kisses every now and then. Like always, they pretended not to know that their bliss would end with the rising sun. Only under the cover of darkness could they be together.

Never to love, though. They'd agreed on that. To love meant to want something permanent—something neither boy believed he could give. No, better to know that things could be cut off at any moment.

* * *

The next week, they were at it again.

"You know," Remus murmured after a moment, his heart beating faster than he thought it should, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Sirius turned to him, confused. His face was partially illuminated by the light of the quarter moon above them. "Why?"

Remus pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "You know I'm a werewolf," he explained, "and yet you still want to do this with me. I guess I never thought anyone would want that."

Sirius reached out and brushed Remus' hair out of his eyes. "I don't know why anyone would let a prejudice like that stop them from spending time with you. I don't see what they see, I guess. I know about straying from stereotypes."

Remus hummed in agreement. "Still," he murmured, "you're the only one who's ever known and still wanted to be intimate."

Sirius crawled around Remus until he was directly in front of him. "It doesn't make you weak," he said firmly. "You're… you're the strongest person I've ever met. You go through hell every month, and you come out of it with a smile and are still so _kind._ I don't know how you do it."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. He didn't know much about romantic relationships, but he knew that this might be straying into that zone. "You're strong too, Sirius."

Sirius leaned back, his eyes darkening with shame. "I'm the furthest thing from strong."

Remus got on his knees and placed a hand over the Slytherin's. "That's not true. Seeing you here with me, knowing what you're risking… it's amazing. When I'm with you—"

He broke off then, sure now that he'd said too much. He'd gotten too personal. _No strings attached._

But he had caught Sirius' attention. "What? When you're with me what?"

Remus took a deep breath. There was no use holding it in—he might damage their relationship if he lied.

"I feel like there's still hope," he muttered honestly, looking away and retracting his hand.

Sirius' fingers wrapped around his wrist. "I know what you mean."

Remus smiled, and they didn't say anything else all night. All they did was stare up at the stars, and think about how incredibly small they were in the grand scheme of things. And maybe it was just Remus who thought this way, but there was a moment when he was sure that they were more than insignificant together.

* * *

The next morning, Remus awoke to see a grinning, hazel-eyed boy peering over him.

Used to these wake-up calls, Remus groaned. "James, how do you even get in here, anyway? Don't tell me you're the one answering the questions."

James snorted, tossing Remus his clothes for the day. "'Course not. I use the Cloak and slip in when one of your wonderful Housemates has an epiphany."

Remus ignored the articles of clothing sailing his way and buried his face in his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Well, your roommates are gone, and breakfast is nearly over. But you're not late for classes yet, so." James shrugged. "Peter's saving us some seats. Are you coming?"

Remus sat up and stretched, nodding. He, James, and Peter had met on the train ride to Hogwarts, and despite having been placed in different Houses, their friendship remained intact. Now Remus was closer with the two of them than anyone else in his House, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

"Where were you last night, anyway? Peter and I snuck in here to invite you on a pranking spree, and you weren't in bed."

Remus froze, his shirt halfway over his head. There was a slight note of accusation in his voice, and even a little bit of hurt; James didn't like being lied to.

Remus tried to smile. "I fell asleep in the library, woke up in the middle of the night and came back here."

James frowned. "Nice try. Peter and I checked there."

"We must have missed each other, then."

James crossed his arms. "Remus. Are you really so afraid to tell me?"

Guilt tore at the Ravenclaw's insides. He didn't want to lie to his friend, but James and Peter didn't even _like_ Sirius. During the day, the Black heir was like any other member of the family—cold and aloof. But when night fell… he was someone else entirely. And Remus knew the truth about the night; it revealed the truth about everyone.

Still, he had to tell James something. He ran a hand through his hair, his amber eyes troubled. "I… I want to keep this to myself for now, if that's all right. It's not something you or Peter can partake in, and I—I'm just not ready to share right now."

Some of the tension drained from James' shoulders, much to Remus' relief. "But you will tell us?"

Remus nodded quickly. "Of course."

James grinned, satisfied. "Come on then, mate. Peter's waiting, and even more importantly—breakfast is!"

Laughing, Remus finished getting dressed and ran after his friend. When they reached the Great Hall, Remus immediately scanned the sea of students for Sirius. He spotted him at the Slytherin table, sitting next to his brother. His tie was loose, his shirt untucked, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. This wasn't the standard that most Slytherins held themselves to, but Sirius could get away with anything.

Remus pondered him for a moment. They rendezvoused nearly every other night, talking, stealing kisses, and eating food from the kitchens. It was just supposed to be fun—an escape. Sirius knew that Remus was a werewolf, and, miraculously, didn't care; Remus knew that Sirius wasn't happy about his role in his family, and how much he hated their ideals.

But it hadn't felt like it was supposed to for a long time. It felt like… more.

"Remus?"

Peter's voice brought him out of his reverie, and he shook his head slightly, getting those dangerous thoughts out of his head. "Yeah, Pete?"

Peter's blue eyes were worried. "I asked if you had finished the Transfiguration homework. Is everything all right?"

The three of them were sitting at the Hufflepuff table—mostly because the Hufflepuffs didn't bat an eye when it came to James—and Remus cursed himself for thinking about Sirius right then. The Slytherin should only occupy his thoughts when the stars were out.

He smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just thinking, is all. And yes, I finished the Transfiguration if you want to copy—"

Peter was smiling smugly at him, and Remus felt uneasy. "Have your eye on one of the Slytherins, do you?"

James choked on his tea beside them. Remus' face grew warm, and he tried to deny the accusation.

"No! No, of course not. I was just—I was looking for someone."

Peter leaned forward, and Remus thought bitterly that the Gryffindor was too smug for his own good. "Right. Who is it, Remus?"

"Well, it can't be Crabbe or Goyle," James piped up, getting over his shock. He sent Remus a knowing look. "Or Snape. Heaven forbid it be Snape."

Remus wrinkled his nose. "Don't be ridiculous."

"C'mon, mate. What's he like?"

"He smells like sandalwood, and dismissiveness," Remus said stiffly—and a bit bitterly.

James threw an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Don't talk like that. He'll love you. I don't even care it's a Slytherin! Well." James looked a bit sheepish. "Depending on which one, of course."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic. I don't like any of them."

Peter and James shared disbelieving looks. Remus couldn't take it anymore. His chest felt tight, and he couldn't breathe. Hands shaking, he left the table, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Peter and James called after him, but he didn't turn around. He didn't want to think about Sirius just then.

Unfortunately, that proved impossible. Seconds after Remus entered an abandoned classroom, Black himself walked in worriedly.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, locking the door behind him. "I saw you storm out."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe—maybe we should stop this, Sirius. Don't get me wrong," he quickly added when he saw the Slytherin's hurt expression, "it's not that this hasn't been great. It's just…" He took a deep breath, looking up to meet Sirius' eyes. "I think I care too much about you," he whispered.

The other boy's dark brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Remus fidgeted. He never bared his soul to anyone, but he cared too much about Sirius to lie to him. Besides, he'd accept the truth more than any lie the werewolf could come up with.

"We agreed to do this without any lasting emotional attachment," he explained softly. "But I'm… I'm getting attached, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Really?"

Slowly, Remus nodded.

Sirius laughed, and suddenly his lips were on Remus'. The Ravenclaw blinked in surprise, before responding to the kiss. He pulled away after a moment, though, confusion written all over his face. "What—"

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" Sirius asked. "Do you know how many nights I've spent wishing that you could feel the same way I do for you? But you seem to think no one can love you, that they shouldn't—but I do."

Remus drew back slightly, his heart pounding. "Sirius, you know what I am. I can't do that to you. Never mind the fact that my mother's a Muggle, I'm a werewolf! Your family—"

"Doesn't respect me," Sirius finished quietly. "Remus, they only love me so long as I fit into their mold, and I'm tired of pretending that I do. You're the only person in my life who doesn't judge me, who respects my decision—I fell in love with you a long time ago. Lycanthropy or not, I'm… I'm here."

Remus stared at him for a long time. Was this love? This burning he felt inside, this overwhelming affection? The knowledge that he wouldn't be able to get this man out of his head… was it love, or infatuation?

"What if it doesn't last?" he asked hesitantly. "What if it turns out that you don't love me, and I don't really love you?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sirius vowed. "But only if you want to give this a chance."

Remus laughed breathily, glancing at the ground. "Well, when you smile at me like that, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Sirius' grin was brighter than the sun. He wrapped Remus up in his arms, and Remus buried his head in the other boy's shoulder, his cold nose pressing into Sirius' neck. He was so, so terrified of doing this, but he was even more afraid of the pain that would come if he didn't try.

* * *

"You've been in an awfully good mood lately," James noted six months later. He sounded suspicious.

Remus glanced over. They were outside on the grounds, though it was freezing. He thought back to the end of sixth year, when he and Sirius had officially (though secretly) gotten together as a real couple. Now it was the winter of their seventh year, and he still hadn't found a way to tell his closest friends about his relationship.

James was waiting for an answer, though, so he said, "This is going to come off weird, but he is beautiful."

James pointed at him in triumph. "Peter and I were right! You are seeing someone."

Remus hummed, going back to his book. "Maybe I am. But I'm not telling you who it is."

There was no exaggerated groan, like he expected. Instead, James sat down next to him while Peter turned their way.

"Why not?" the bespectacled boy asked quietly. "You know that we don't care it's a bloke, right? That doesn't matter to us."

Remus looked at them, startled. "I know that," he assured them.

Peter reached toward him, as if to put his hand on his shoulder, but then drew it away. "Then why?"

Remus clasped his hands together. "We're taking it slow," he murmured. "And he's not ready for people to know. You can respect that, can't you?"

"The thing is," Peter said slowly, "we're not so sure that that is the reason."

Remus stood up abruptly. "I have to go," he said shortly. He marched away, searching for his lover. Sirius was nowhere to be found, though. Remus shuddered against the cold, wishing that there was a way he could reconcile the two halves of his lives, but it seemed impossible.

He went up to the Astronomy Tower—classes there wouldn't begin for another few hours, so he had a chance to gather his thoughts.

"Remus?"

Remus turned, his eyes landing on a familiar face.

"Sirius," he whispered.

The Slytherin hurried over, running his hands over Remus' arms. "What's wrong? Potter and Pettigrew were talking about how you ran out on them."

Remus looked at him sharply. "Did you speak with them?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I only heard them."

Remus sighed, resting his head against Sirius' chest. "They know I'm seeing someone, but I won't tell them who… They're worried."

Sirius was silent for a long moment. "If you want to tell them, I won't get in your way. You know I love you, Remus. All that matters is that you're happy."

Remus winced. He felt guilty, sometimes, like he was taking too much from his partner. "What about your family?"

"Damn them," Sirius said softly, but with conviction. "I'm sick of them. As soon as we graduate, let's—let's move in together. We can get an apartment in Muggle London, and you could work in a bookshop while I work at—at… well, I'll find something. I've always liked motorbikes, you know."

Remus snickered. "You're an idiot," he told Sirius fondly. "And we don't have to live as Muggles. I don't want to distance you from your brother, Sirius." His voice dropped. "I know how much you love him."

Sirius looked away, his grey eyes dulling. "The truth is, Remus, Regulus is a lost cause. He's completely convinced of my parents' beliefs, and he's looking forward to—to become one of _them_ when he's old enough."

Disgust dripped from Sirius' voice as he spoke, and Remus didn't respond. Sirius was ready, it seemed. He was tired of hiding. But hiding was all Remus had ever done—he wasn't sure he was ready to reveal something so important, not even to James and Peter.

Sirius dragged him over to the wall, furthest away from the balcony. They sat there, huddled against each other in the biting wind. Sirius draped an arm around his partner, and Remus was gripping his other hand tightly.

"What if they don't understand?" he asked quietly at last. "They say that it doesn't matter to them… but they still think you're some sort of prejudiced stuck-up."

"Well, Potter _is_ rather protective, isn't he? But I'll fight for his approval." Sirius' grin was met with an eye roll, and he hurried to add, "But they'll be happy as long as you are. You—you are happy with me, right?"

"Of course I am," Remus answered. "Are you?"

"What I feel… it's complicated," Sirius began slowly. "It's stronger than happy."

Remus tilted his head curiously. "How so?"

"I feel like I died again," Sirius said softly, "but didn't know it. You came and… I dunno. Everything just sort of made sense again." He laughed sardonically at himself. "Stupid, I know. But every time they tell me to be a better heir… I just want to prove my devotion to you. That I'm not ashamed."

"I know." Remus was silent for a moment. "When did you die the first time?" he asked quietly.

Sirius pressed his forehead against the Ravenclaw's. "When I was put in Slytherin, I think," he admitted. "I… I've never told anyone this, but I was hoping for Gryffindor. When that didn't happen, I guess I felt like I was destined to be the person my parents wanted. Then I met you, and that person they were so close to successfully molding just vanished. I feel like myself again."

A slow smile crept across Remus' face, and his amber eyes flew up to meet Sirius'. "I love you."

Sirius' eyes widened for a fraction of a second before the widest grin Remus had ever seen split his face. "I love you too," he almost growled. "Merlin, Remus, _I love you too._ "

Remus turned his head and kissed his boyfriend. It was almost desperate; he wanted to convey all the feelings he didn't have words for. He pulled away after a few moments, panting. "I know."

"There's enchanted mistletoe hanging all around the school," Sirius said abruptly. "I want to get stuck under it with you, to make your friends sick with embarrassment when we kiss to get out."

Remus nodded slowly. "Me too," he admitted.

Sirius grasped his hand. "After graduation, there'll be no more hiding. We can just be together then."

Remus smiled softly. Together. That sounded wonderful.

* * *

When Remus got back to his dorm, Peter and James were waiting for him.

Remus scratched at a scar on the back of his neck nervously. He knew that he needed to apologize for running out on them, but didn't know where to start, or how to satisfy their curiosity. Before he could open his mouth, however, James sniffed the air dramatically.

"I don't know about sandalwood, Peter. What do you think?"

Peter tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think you're right. Smells like lies to me—"

Remus crossed his arms. "Just get to the point."

James leaned against the bedpost. "We saw you go to the Astronomy Tower. Then Black followed, and you didn't come back. Until now."

Remus' blood froze. He wasn't ready for this. His feelings were too new, too raw, too strong—

"Black is helping me with Potions," he lied. "That's how we now each other, okay? He doesn't want anyone to see him with me, so we do it in the Astronomy Tower."

James ran a hand through his messy black hair in agitation. "All we want to know is if he makes you happy."

Remus paused, surprised. "You're not going to try to talk me out of it?" he asked quietly.

"Merlin, no," Peter said. "Why should we?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't fully understand it myself… so… I dunno. It was wrong of me." He glanced up at his friends.

James, however, was frowning. "I just… I don't understand why you'd like him. He's just like the rest of his family. He hexes people in the halls, doesn't deign too speak to us, he calls Muggleborns… _you-know-whats._ "

Remus walked over and sat next to James, running his fingers through his hair as he pondered how to explain. "He's not like that anymore. He stopped using that word when I asked him to, right when we started… you know. And he's only acting cold because that's what he has to pretend to be for his family. But he doesn't want to do that anymore, so please," Remus begged, his eyes imploring, "help be defend him from them when the time comes."

James had an odd look on his face. "Does he love you?"

Remus was startled by the question. "Yes. At least, he says he does."

"And do you love him?"

"Yeah. Yes, I do." Never before had words been so difficult, yet so freeing, to say.

James sighed. "We'll just have to get used to him, then. Mum will want him over for tea this break, I expect. Make sure he behaves himself, yeah?"

Remus laughed, mostly because he didn't know how else to react. "You're… you're both okay with this?"

Peter and James exchanged glances.

"If he starts cleaning up his act," Peter said slowly, "and he treats you right, then yeah. I'm fine with this."

Remus looked at James.

The Hufflepuff sighed. "What Peter said. He better be a bloody good boyfriend, Remus, or I'll hex him. You know I will."

Remus grinned and nodded, thinking about how the only reason James hadn't been placed in Gryffindor was because his loyalty outshone his bravery. "Thanks James, but I don't think you'll have to worry."

James finally sent him a small smile and nodded. The three talked for a while longer, James slightly distracted the whole time. Just as Peter suggested a game of Exploding Snap, he jumped up.

Peter rolled his eyes as James marched out of the room, saying something about having a "talk" with Sirius.

"James will calm down in a day or so," he assured the Ravenclaw. "And Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll work out." Peter smiled. "You might want to save your boyfriend from James, though. He sure can be intimidating."

Remus laughed. As he followed Peter out of the dorm, he knew that not everything had been sorted, and not everyone knew, but things were at least starting. There was hope for them yet.

 **A/N: Prompts:**

 **Advent Calendar Day 2: DifferentHouse!trope**

 **Writing Club:**

 **Disney Challenge: Songs 9. Don't Fall in Love — Alt. Write about someone who is terrified of love**

 **Cookie's Cooking Corner: 5. Galaxy — Write a pairing sneaking around in secret**

 **Book Club: The Man Jack — (emotion) confused, (action) sniffing the air, (dialogue) "I was looking for someone."**

 **Showtime: 19. I'll Cover You — (genre) romance**

 **Lyric Alley: 16. Dust underneath the mistletoe leaves**

 **Liza's Loves: 10. Alt. Write about lying to friends about how you met someone**

 **Angel's Arcade: 11. Jyunichi — (location) the Astronomy Tower, (word) devotion, (action) reaching for someone**

 **Lo's Lowdown: Dialogue 4. "He smells like sandalwood, and dismissiveness."**

 **Bex's Basement: 21. Jas — Write angst with a happy ending**

 **Film Festival: 17. (dialogue) "This is going to come off weird, but he/she is beautiful."; 19. (dialogue) "I feel like I died again."**

 **December Fortnightly Challenge:**

 **7\. Kiss under the mistletoe — (genre) romance**


End file.
